An Unlikely Friend
by Demetri-The-Bloodhound
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has made in a friend in out favourite sadist Jane Volturi. But...how did it really happen? Not good at summaries, I own nothing, all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the day I met Jane.

Really met her, I mean I've sorta met her when the group of vampires (Mom called them the "Volturi") came for me and I knew what she could do. It wasn't like she popped up one day and we became friends. Some of the Volturi still come around to check on me. I guess that's nice, to see how I'm doing. When Jane and her brother came, I noticed she didn't talk to anybody and nobody talked to her. She sat there while her brother chatted with the others, hiding her head in her hood, not showing her eyes.

I think my family are afraid of her. Not because she looked scary and never talked, but because she was pretty violent in ways. Yeah, it's weird to think back at that considering how calm and polite she is now. Before we became friends she was a rude and violent little spaz. She'd leave people alone if they left her alone, but if anyone would talk to her, she'd snap. At least that's what the wolf people thought, Jake included, but I always knew that wasn't half the truth. How? Well, it's kind of embarrasing but I used to observe her sometimes, you can say she became some object of fascination to me, if I can call it that. And one thing I took note of was people never talked kindly to her; they'd talk down to her, tease her etc etc. But never of my family did that. It was sometimes Paul or Jared or maybe even the Romanians (though they showed up very few times). They were really mean to Jane the few times they dared come close,and I think they found it very fun, or maybe they got a rush from it; having done something to her knowing they could risk getting hurt, like teasing a sleeping bear.

Jane wasn't someone who'd just sit there and take it; if someone threw a rock at her, she'd chase them down and used her power thing, if she got the chance too. Sometimes she'd spare herself the running and throw the rock right back.

Which reminds me of that time I found her arguing with Carlisle. Grandpa rarely got mad but even he looked annoyed at that point and gestured with his hands, though I forgot what the whole thing was about and what was being said. Jane stood there, looking at him with a strange expression. She looked like she expected Grandpa to actually strike her. Actually I honestly think that was what was going through her mind that exact moment. She threatened him. I remembered that clearly though I really don't want to repeat it.

Everyone remembered that scenario. It's sort of what they remembered her by and they started showing her a bit of respect. No. I think fear is a better word. However there are still those who keep teasing her and they would usually end up with a broken nose. There was a lot of yelling when that happened. And no one would ever ask for her side of the story. I knew Dad and Mom only saw her as a troublemaker and not someone who got bullied on a daily basis.

No one except me: I felt sorry for her, though I dared not speak to her.

Not until that one day I was forced to, the day I finally got to see what her eyes looked like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, let me give you the setting, it's the yard in back of Emily's house, winter, and Alec and Jane are there. My theory is that the wolves trust them just enough for them to come soooooo whatevs!**

It was winter and me and the wolves were having a snowball fight. We ran around, shrieking and laughing with snowballs flying through the air. We were in the backyard of Emily's house and my family was back home but I could walk back on my own. I was team captain because I was the best shooter as Seth put it and soon it was only me facing Jared. I picked up a snowball and aimed at him. He stood there in front of a bench shouting things like I couldn't hit a building even if I were right in front of it and stuff like that to agitate me. But I knew he was just playing around and was in the mood of the game. Then I launched the snowball, it flew through the air and it would've hit him if he hadn't been too dang fast. That's when I saw her- Jane - but it was too late. I gasped and covered my mouth with my mittens. Jane had been sitting on the bench but I'd failed to see her because Jared was blocking my view. But now we all saw her, all eyes were on her and that big fat snowball that smashed into the side of her head and now dripped down her neck.

For a moment, everything was silent, and then Paul suddenly burst into a loud laugh, and then Jared, then Quil and the others followed his lead. Jared turned to me and said while laughing, "Great shot, Ness!"

That's when Jane turned around and looked me straight in the eyes, and if looks could kill I'd fall over dead in an instant. She turned her head slowly around again, brushed away the snow, and got back into her previous thoughtul position of sitting with her head bent down. She looked so sad sitting that way, and I felt like the most rotten person in the world for having humiliated her like that in front of everyone. I wanted to go over and apologize but my earlier observations told me to stay away

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The wolves went inside after that. I started walking inside too but stopped and looked back when I reached the door. As usual, Jane was the last one to walk inside, but this time I decided to wait for her.

"Uh...hi!"

I've never been so nervous in my entire life as I was when I uttered that short sentence. Jane stopped when she heard me. She was standing a few feet away from me. I started twiddling my hands to hide the fact that they were shaking. "A-are you mad at me?" I asked carefully. "About th-the snowball, y'know...'cos it was an accident and...err...I-I'm sorry..."

Jane just looked at me, her face expressionless beneath the strands of blond hair that escaped from her elastic. Then she just walked past me, and I did a very, very stupid thing: I grabbed her arm.

Jane turned around faster than I've seen anyone move in my life, clutched my throat with one hand and slammed my back against the wall, hissing at me the first words I've ever heard her say: "Don't freakin' touch me."

At first I was dazzled by seeing her eyes that the wind had managed to uncover, those dark, enigmatic red eyes that still never cease to memorize me. But then I noticed that those eyes were glaring viciously at me. "Okay, okay, sorry" I said, terrified and held my hands up in surrender. Jane let go of my throat, then added a threatening "stay the hell away from me" before she walked inside and disappeared in the door. I looked after her and saw Alec put an arm around her shoulder and mumble something that sounded like it would be soothing.

I looked at them, my arms still in the air without even realizing it, and then I smiled. Couldn't help but to. Jane had just talked to me, it didn't matter if it had been in a highly threatening manner, she'd actually talked to me!

I think I'd gotten a little obsessed with this fascination for her, but hey, I'm only 13 (more or less). I had friends, I was actually quite popular with the other vampires and the wolves - I was good at making people laugh, people love that. But I wanted _her_ as a friend, without quite knowing why.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We actually had to walk to my house together. Alec had went off ahead to tell Dad I was coming. I didn't know why he had to tell him but whatever, it's his choice. There was a short-cut through the forest but I'd alway take the long way around because I was scared of the forest. I'd keep a far, far distance from her while we walked. However that particular day everything was going to change. I had decided to walk beside her; I was going to talk to her again.

I walked by myself for a couple of minutes, slowly. And just as planned, Jane appeared behind me not too long afterwards, walking really fast like she used to, still with her head bent down as though as she were observing her feet.

"Hi!"

Jane stopped, looked at my feet then finally gave me a quick glance. Even then she had her five second rule. Oh, haven't I told you? Jane never looks anyone in the eyes for more than five continuous seconds, well, not if she were torturing you with that "gift" of hers. She'd never told me this, but I know - I've counted for months and five seconds is the unchallenged record. Anyway, so she finally looked at me in the eye if only for a brief three seconds (I counted them too, it was part of my observations) and then she just mumbled "You're in my way".

I stuttered, began twiddling my hands again. I noticed she wasn't wearing mittens, and wasn't wearing a winter jacket, just her cloak. And her shoes were boots. "Aren't you cold?" I asked. She just sighed as though she didn't want to point out the obvious and then she just walked around and past me. I didn't grab her arm this time, I've learned my lesson, but I dared to follow her. "So since we're going the same way," I said. "Mind if I follow you?"

I was expecting her to say "Yes" but instead, to my great pleasure, she just shrugged.

"Cool!" I smiled. Then I reached out my hand like my father always did when he met people. And introduced myself with a short, "I'm Renesmee." But of course she already knew that.

Jane just gave me a dumb look.

"Oh, right." I said and withdrew my hand. I'd almost forgotten the 'don't touch me' warning. And obviously the 'stay away from me' one as well.

"Jane," Jane said, didn't even look at me and kept walking fast. I had to almost jog to keep up with her. "But you already know that, don'tcha?" She then said.

"What?" I asked, not quite following.

"You're one of them."

"One of who?"

"You call me names and tease me."

"No! No, I'm not one of them, honest!"

Jane scoffed. "Liar."

I stopped and stared at her. Liar? Me? "What do you mean?"

"You threw a snowball at me today, stupid. And would you stop walking behind me? It's creeping me out!"

I ran a few paces until I caught up with her, then I told her that the snowball was a total accident and that'd I never do it on purpose. She just scoffed at me again. "It's true! I'm not one of those people, who mock you, I'm not like that!"

"Then why do you hang out with them?"

Touché. This kid was good. What was I supposed to say now?

"They...they just don't know you."

Jane then looked at me. Four seconds. And you think _you _know me?" Then she let out short harsh laugh and kept on walking.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say.

Then Jane suddenly stopped and spoke with her back facing me. "Look, if you're going to walk with me then at least walk beside me and not behind me for god's sake!"

I know now that Jane hates it when people walk behind her, but I should've realized back then. I was just a foolish kid. Foolish indeed: "Sorry" I said and landed a hand on her shoulder.

The sound of the impact between her fist and my face was so loud the birds stopped chirping for a short while. And even louder was my howl of pain.

"What did I tell you?!" Jane shouted at me. She shouted a lot more back then, but only when she was mad. And right now she was furious.

Blood dribbled from my nose and tears streamed uncontrollably down my cheeks. I couldn't speak, only cry. It hurt so badly.

Then I got angry. I got angry at myself for crying and at Jane for having punched me in the face just because of a friendly gesture. She was so mean! And I was so gonna get back at her. I stood up and tried punching her in the face to let her have a taste of her own medicine, but the jerk she was managed to dodge it with ease. I was so mad at her. I tried to strike her again but with the same result. Then she hit me in the stomach.

I fell to the ground, bent over in pure agony. Then she kicked me once more in the stomach before she walked off. I staggered to get up on my feet, managed to ignore the pain enough to run towards her and punched her face as she turned around.

We started a big fight that lasted quite a long while, lasted until we both lay panting on the snowy ground. Jane was very fast and got in more hits than I did, but I've always been strong ever since I was a toddler so my hits probably caused more damage; each of the three times I landed a punch she fell straight on her back and struggled to stand up. But Jane is the most stoic person I've ever seen, and even back then she made it look like it didn't hurt at all.

She must have had practice...she was probably used to it.

"Man, you're fast!" I said, gasping for air.

I heard Jane chuckle for the first time. "You're not half bad yourself."

Then I started laughing, it hurt and I had no idea why I did it, but I laughed, laughed out loud.

"What're you laughing at?" Jane said angrily, probably thinking I was mocking her.

"I don't know!" I said gasping.

"What kind of idiot are you?" Jane asked, and then fell into fits of laughter as well.

I remember when I got home that afternoon. My parents looked like they were about to have a stroke when they saw me; all bruised and clothes torn. "What in the world happened?!" Dad asked, shocked.

I just smiled and said, "I made a new friend today."

**Disclaimers -  
**

**Me: Say it**

**Jane: No**

**Me: Come on, say it**

**Jane: I won't.**

**Renesmee: Come onnnnn Janey, say it**

**Me: Awwwww!**

**Jane:...**

**Me: Fine then! *calls Edward* EDWARD, JANE BEAT UP YOUR DAUGHTER!**

**Jane: Wait a min-OH SH*T! *runs off***

**Edward: GHJKYDUIOJHRFVHUIOEJHHJIOEJ! *runs after her with a freakin' chainsaw***

**Renesmee: *clears throat* Makenzie doesn't own any right towards the characters, all that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Kenz just owns the storyline.**

**Me: Thank you, Ness ;3**


End file.
